¿Que es el amor?
by Haira
Summary: [Oneshot] Es 14 de febrero, dia de los enamorados, en Konoha se festeja con un festival, y Sai comienza a preguntar...


Anime: **Naruto Shippuden**

Pareja: **leve Sakura x Sai ,Naruto x Hinata**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Summary:** Es 14 de febrero, dia de los enamorados, en Konoha se festeja con un festival, y Sai comienza a preguntar...**

Titulo:

_**¿Qué es el amor?**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se veia hermosa, vestia un Kimono color rosa al igual que su cabello, este lo tenia suelto, se lo habia dejado corto, después de todo asi le sentaba mejor...El obi era un verde claro resaltando sus ojos esmeralda, aquel atuendo le legaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, lo habia estado reservando para aquella ocasión...aunque no tuviera con quien ir...bueno en realidad si, con Sai, pero mas le hubiera gustado que Sasuke estuviera con ellos...

Bajo rapidamente las escaleras después de verse conforme frente al espejo, habian tocado la puerta hacia unos minutos y seguramente se trataba de Sai, tomo un pequeño bolso haciéndole juego de color verde y abrió la puerta saliendo lo mas rápido que pudo...el vestia igual que siempre, verdaderamente no sabia la diferencia entre entrenar o hacer una misión a tener un dia LIBRE...

Sai la observo de arriba abajo y sonrió al ver lo linda que se veia y aun asi sin entender por que tanto arreglo... solo se saludaron con un "hola" y comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al centro de la aldea donde se llevaría acabo el festejo...

- no entiendo porque hacen una fiesta...- fue la pregunta de el pelinegro poniendo cara de aburrimiento...-

- tu nunca entiendes nada ¬.¬-

Bien, con semejante contestación ahora entendia menos que menos, ya habría tiempo... Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino, no habian pasado mas de 20 minutos que la fiesta ya comenzaba a asomarse...

Era un hermoso dia de verano, bueno, mas bien ya comenzaba a oscurecer, pero una brisa calida recorría en el lugar...

Cientos de puestos por doquier...gente a mas no poder...La musica se oía por todos lados..borrachos a pesar de ser tan temprano e incluso Sakura aseguro que Tsunadae de seguro no perdió el tiempo, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención al pelinegro fue ver tanta gente abrazada y la curiosidad le gano...

- Sakura ¿por qué hay tanta gente abrazada?-

- ¿sera porque son parejas?- respondió la pelirrosa haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra..-

-ahhh...- se limito a responde el pelinegro, se quedo meditando unos minutos y luego volvio a preguntar- y...¿qué es eso?

A Sakura le apareció una gotita detrás de la cabeza...ese chico si era de lo mas ingenuo o simplemente no sabia...de verdad parecia un niño que apenas comenzaba a conocer el mundo...

- bueno, una pareja son dos personas que se quieren...-

- pero...yo tambien te quiero y no por eso somos pareja- respondió aquel chico de negra cabellera y ojos oscuros...-

Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, habia olvidado que además de preguntar lo que se le venia a la cabeza, Sai solía ser demasiado directo para decir las cosas..y eso no era nada malo, pero a veces incomodaba...¿que tambien debía explicarle eso?

- es distinto...el sentimiento es mas fuerte que eso...es _amor_ – termino por contestar la pelirrosa con la intriga mirada de Sai encima...-

- sigo sin entender...-

-escucha...- Sakura paro provocando que su acompañante tambien lo hiciera...- El amor es lo que te complementa, cuando llega esa persona, inconscientemente sabes que es tu otra mitad, y no dejas de pensar en ella. –luego de aquello, siguió caminando mientras daba un largo suspiro... eso se ponía difícil...muy difícil..

Sai habia entendido a medias...supuestamente el amor era no dejar de pensar en otra persona y sentirte a gusto con _ella_ ¿acaso a eso se refería?

- y ¿tu te has enamorado?-

Aquella pregunta resonó en la cabeza de la Kunoichi...¿qué si se habia enamorado?, solo de una persona... y quizas el "habia" no existiera...quizas aun lo este, pero nunca perdía las esperanzas de volver a verlo...dio otro suspiro y cerro los ojos pesadamente para luego volver a abrirlos y fijar su vista en el frente...

- si – dijo con un deje de melancolía en aquella corta contestación...-

- y...¿qué se siente?- pregunto ahora con el mismo dejo de intriga..-

-nose, es raro... se sienten mariposas en el estomago de solo ver a esa persona...- Sakura soltó una leve risa ante el comentario, por mas infantil que fuera, era la verdad...-

- ¿y como entran ahí?-

Sakura rio a carcajadas con aquel comentario...ese chico si era un caso perdido...y Sai, el la observaba como se observa a un loco, aunque feliz de verla sonreír y no con esa tristeza con la que le contesto la anterior pregunta de si ella alguna vez se habia enamorado...

-no Sai, es una manera de decir...- Sakura ya mas calmada, prosiguió a explicarle mejor...-en realidad, te sientes feliz con solo verla, con cada sonrisa que te da y cuando no estas a su lado, siente que algo te falta pero, cuando vuelves a verla sientes una gran felicidad...- le respondió al pelinegro dedicándole una dulce sonrisa...-

_feliz ¿cómo me siento contigo?, una sonrisa ¿cómo la que me acabas de dar?, soledad ¿es eso lo que siento cuando no estas?, feliz ¿cuándo la vuelves a ver...como me paso contigo?_

Las cosas comenzaban a aclararse en su mente ¿eso era lo que se llamaba amor?... si lo era entonces eso sentia el...iba a hablarle dispuesto a preguntarle si eso era...pero ya habian llegado a el lugar de encuentro con su compañero de equipo Naruto quien estaba acompañado por Hinata...

-Sakura-Chan...Sai!- grito Naruto sentado en la barra de Ichiraku's Ramen haciéndole señas con las manos para que se acerquen...la pelirrosa fue la primera en hacerlo, mientras Sai se la quedo observando mientras reía con algún comentario de Naruto y luego un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas... sinceramente no estaba escuchando, parecia ajeno al mundo en ese momento...-

_sera esto que siento ¿amor?_

**Fin**

**H**ola!!!

despues de tanto tiempo les traigo una corta historia de Sai, es la primera que hago de este personaje, espero les haya gustado...tengo otras historias mas en mente asi que nos leeremos pronto...cuando tenga tiempo de escribir...pero en una semana comienzan mis vacaciones en la escuela...y tendre tiempo de sobra

wii!

bueno..dejenme reviews ¿ok?

bezzo

**_Haira_**


End file.
